golffandomcom-20200213-history
Dublin, Ohio
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_type2 = Counties | subdivision_name1 = Ohio | subdivision_name2 = Franklin, Delaware, Union | established_title = City status | established_date = 1987 | government_type = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Greg Peterson | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 64.23 | area_total_sq_mi = 24.80 | area_land_km2 = 63.30 | area_land_sq_mi = 24.44 | area_water_km2 = 0.93 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.36 | area_water_percent = 1.45 | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_m = 253 | elevation_ft = 830 | population_total = 41751 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = 659.6 | population_density_sq_mi = 1708.3 | population_est = 43,607 | pop_est_as_of = 2013http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/39/3922694.html | population_urban = | population_metro = 1773120 | population_note = | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 43016-43017 | area_code = 614 | website = City of Dublin, Ohio | footnotes = | timezone = Eastern | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = Eastern | utc_offset_DST = -4 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 39-22694 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 1056264 }} Dublin is a city in Franklin, Delaware, and Union counties in the U.S. state of Ohio. The population was 41,751 at the 2010 census. Dublin is a suburb of Columbus, Ohio. Each year in late May or early June, the city hosts the Memorial Tournament, a stop on golf's PGA Tour. There are also several other golf courses in Dublin. The Riviera Golf Club (closed in 2014) was home to the American-Italian Golf Association. Tartan Fields Golf Club hosted the LPGA's Wendy's Championship for Children from 2002 through 2006. Dublin also has a public golf course financed by the Muirfield association, as well as the Jack Nicklaus-designed The Country Club of Muirfield Village. Other annual events include the July 4 music event and The July 4 Parade, a St. Patrick's Day parade, and the Dublin Irish Festival, which is the largest 3-day Irish festival in the world. History Although its earliest settlements date back to 1802, the village that became Dublin did not begin to take shape until the arrival of the Sells family from Huntingdon, Pennsylvania. Brothers Peter and Benjamin Sells purchased 400 acres (1.6 km²) of land on the west bank of the Scioto River as a gift for their brother John. In 1808, John Sells brought his family to the region, and by 1810 he had begun to survey lots for the new village with his partner, an Irish gentleman named John Shields. According to historians, Shields is responsible for naming the town after his birthplace: }} By 1833, Dublin contained several mills and only one store. In 1970, Dublin was still a small town with only 681 residents. However, the construction of Interstate 270 facilitated a population boom, spearheaded by the acquisition of major corporate headquarters such as Ashland Inc and Wendy's International. In addition, the growth of the Muirfield Village Golf Club and its residential subdivision attracted numerous affluent citizens to the rapidly growing suburb. Dublin was officially declared a city in 1987, after reaching a population of 5,000 residents. As part of this boom Dublin significantly expanded its area, annexing parts of Washington, Perry, Concord, and Jerome townships. Geography Dublin is located at (40.109262, −83.140247). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. The Scioto River passes through Dublin. In this area the river and its tributaries cut deep gorges through the limestone bedrock, and the riverbed is stony. Some of these tributaries feature waterfalls. Topography Located on the Glaciated Allegheny Plateau, Dublin has relatively flat topography. Nevertheless, there are numerous ravines surrounding the tributaries of the Scioto River, which make for steep cliffs in some areas. Elevations range from 780 feet (238 m) above sea level where the Scioto River leaves the city at Hayden Run Road, while the high point is 1000 feet (305 m) at Glacier Ridge Metro Park.USGS 7.5 Minute Topographic Map, Northwest Columbus (OH)USGS 7.5 Minute Topographic Map, Shawnee Hills (OH) Transportation Being a modern American suburb, the city is primarily accessed by car. In addition to Interstate 270, U.S. Highway 33, State Route 161, and State Route 745 pass through the city. There is a 77-mile (124-km) network of bike trails that run throughout the city. Long term plans include expanding the trails further, as well as connecting them to the regional trail system to facilitate travel to downtown Columbus. COTA provides limited service in the southeast part of the city. Routes 56 and 58 provide express service from the commercial areas around Frantz and Rings Roads to Downtown Columbus during rush hour periods. Economy and Wendy's Company corporate headquarters]] Dublin is home to the headquarters of a number of companies, including Cardinal Health, IGS Energy, Stanley Steemer, Wendy's and Online Computer Library Center. Pacer International, a larger intermodal logistics provider, was headquartered in Dublin until its acquisition by XPO Logistics on March 31, 2014. Other organizations with significant operations include Ashland Inc., Nationwide Insurance and CenturyLink. Dublin Methodist Hospital, part of the OhioHealth system, opened in January 2008. Top employers According to the City's 2016 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Demographics |footnote=US CensusData in historical populations table from ; ; ; ; ; . }} According to a 2012 estimate, the median income for a household in the city was $114,183, and the median income for a family was $138,590. Males had a median income of $75,279 versus $43,903 for females. The per capita income for the city was $41,122. About 2.1% of families and 2.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.7% of those under age 18 and 4.0% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 41,751 people, 14,984 households, and 11,656 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 15,779 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 80.5% White, 1.8% African American, 0.1% Native American, 15.3% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.8% of the population. As of 2010, the Asian population is: 6.9% Indian, 3.1% Chinese, 2.6% Japanese, 1.3% Korean, 0.2% Vietnamese. There were 14,984 households of which 45.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.5% were married couples living together, 5.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 22.2% were non-families. 18.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.78 and the average family size was 3.21. The median age in the city was 38.3 years. 30.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 4.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.3% were from 25 to 44; 29.7% were from 45 to 64; and 7.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.4% male and 50.6% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 31,392 people, 11,209 households, and 8,675 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,486.1 people per square mile (573.9/km²). There were 12,038 housing units at an average density of 569.9 per square mile (220.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 89.66% White, 1.73% African American, 0.08% Native American, 7.36% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.20% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.01% of the population. There were 11,209 households out of which 46.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 70.7% were married couples living together, 5.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.6% were non-families. 18.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.80 and the average family size was 3.24. In the city, the population was spread out with 32.1% under the age of 18, 4.8% from 18 to 24, 33.4% from 25 to 44, 24.3% from 45 to 64, and 5.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females, there were 98.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.4 males. Japanese population As of 2011 Columbus has the highest concentration of Asians of any Ohio city.Zachariah, Holly. "Ohio's support after tsunami touched Japan" (Archive). The Columbus Dispatch. Thursday October 27, 2011. Retrieved on June 14, 2014. As of 2013 many Japanese expatriates working at Honda offices in the area live in Dublin. As of that year, in some subdivisions in Dublin, Japanese make up 20–30% of the residents. The community includes Japanese restaurants. A Coldwell Banker real estate agent named Akiko Miyamoto stated in Car Talk that the services provided for Japanese speakers by the Dublin City School District attract Japanese expatriates to Dublin.Motavalli, Jim. ""Little Tokyo": Japanese Honda Familes [sic Adjust to Life in Ohio]" (Archive). Car Talk. June 28, 2013. Retrieved on June 13, 2014. Honda first established operations in Marysville in 1979. Japanese people began living in Dublin and other suburbs instead of Marysville because Dublin established a support system for Japanese residents and the suburbs offered Saturday schools for Japanese residents. As of the 2010 U.S. Census, 1,071 Japanese people live in Dublin, making up 2.6% of the city's population. And also as of 2010, 122 Japanese live in Union County, making up 0.2% of the county's population; Marysville is in this county. Holly Zachariah of The Columbus Dispatch stated that "It has been that way historically."Zachariah, Holly. "Marysville seeks to deepen links to Japan" (Archive). The Columbus Dispatch. Monday December 9, 2013. Retrieved on June 14, 2014. According to the "2013 Japanese Direct Investment Survey" by the Consulate-General of Japan in Detroit, Dublin had 2,002 Japanese nationals,"2013 Japanese Direct Investment Survey: Summary of Ohio Results (as of October 1, 2013)" (Archive). Consulate-General of Japan in Detroit. March 5, 2014. Retrieved on June 17, 2014. giving it the highest such population in the state.Eaton, Dan. "Japanese companies added 2,700 Ohio jobs in 2013, survey finds." Columbus Business First. March 10, 2014. Retrieved on June 13, 2014. "Central Ohio does lead in the number of Japanese nationals living in the state. Dublin, with 2,002, and Columbus’ 705 are home to the state's two largest populations of Japanese nationals." Education Primary and secondary schools The Dublin City School District has three high schools (Coffman, Scioto, and Jerome), four middle schools (Sells, Davis, Grizzell, and Karrer) and twelve elementary schools. As of autumn 2006, the approximate student enrollment was 13,200. School year 2017-2018 enrollment exceeds 16,200. In 1996, the documentary Children in America's Schools with Bill Moyers based on the book stated Dublin as the best school district in the country. The Hilliard City School District also serves a portion of the community."Facts & Figures" (Archive). Hilliard City School District. Retrieved on June 14, 2014. The Hilliard district operates one school, Washington Elementary School, in the city limits."Home." Washington Elementary School. Retrieved on June 14, 2014. Area private schools include Meadows Academy in Dublin, St. Brigid of Kildare Catholic School in Dublin, and St. Brendan School in Hilliard."Education & Library Services" (Archive). City of Dublin. Retrieved on June 14, 2014. Post-secondary education Ohio University Heritage College of Osteopathic Medicine, Columbus State Community College, Ohio Dominican University, University of Dayton, and Franklin University have branches in the city. Public libraries The Dublin Branch of the Columbus Metropolitan Library is located in the city."Dublin." Columbus Metropolitan Library. Retrieved on June 14, 2014. However the old location as show in the picture has been torn down to build a new building that will be twice the size of the original building to better serve the community. The new facility is planned to open in the summer of 2019. In the meantime the Columbus Metropolitan Library has established a temporary location by the Big Sandy Super Store Dublin location. Nearby libraries include the Northwest Library and the Hilliard Branch. Miscellaneous education Tolles Technical School is in Plain City. Parks and recreation Dublin features of parks, including of scenic bike trails and 65+ developed parks with wooded natural areas and river frontage. Several Dublin parks are located along the Scioto River, including the two Dublin Kiwanis Riverway parks. The river is accessible at several points for small watercraft, and the nearby Griggs and O'Shaughnessy reservoirs allow motorboating and sailing. Several of Dublin's parks are home to a unique assortment of outdoor sculptures—part of the Art in Public Places collection, established by the Dublin Arts Council. In 1988, the council developed the program to enhance the quality of life for residents, and to establish a public art tour throughout the city to attract visitors. It has since become a nationally recognized program. The series includes a tall stone portrait of local legend, "Leatherlips" (the Wyandot Native American Chief known for the strength of his word); Field of Corn—featuring 109 human-sized cement ears of corn that seem to sprout from one Dublin field; and a copper house that honors the region's Native American culture. The Rec Center is home to the Dublin Sea Dragons, a year round competitive swim team. Ballantrae Park is located at the entrance of its namesake subdivision. Sitting upon a 20-foot-tall hillock, there is a bronze sculpture called "Dancing Hares". An interactive play fountain is found at the base of the hill. Located along Avery Muirfield Drive is M.L. Red Trabue Nature Preserve. The park is one of the largest in the city and has features like a arboretum and historic log cabin. Located on the outskirts of Dublin, Glacier Ridge Metro Park provides amenities and facilities for biking, disc golf, horseback riding, and picnicking. This park is not a part of the City of Dublin’s parks, rather a unit of the Columbus and Franklin County Metroparks. Religion .]] .]] Approximately 35% of Dublin residents affiliate with some religious organization. As such, Dublin is home to many religious organizations, two of which own buildings listed on the National Register of Historic Places (Dublin Community Church and Saint John Lutheran Church). Diocesan Publications, a secular company that specializes in producing Catholic parish bulletins among other products, has an office in Dublin. Ohio Dominican University and the University of Dayton, both Catholic universities, have branch campuses in Dublin. : Notable people ]] * Jeremy Bobb - actor * Eric Brunner – professional soccer player for Houston Dynamo * Nate Ebner (born 1988) – National Football League safety and rugby Olympian * Nick Goings – National Football League fullback * Kent Mercker – former Major League Baseball pitcher * Urban Meyer - head football coach, Ohio State University * Connor Murphy - National Hockey League defenseman * Sean Kuraly - National Hockey League forward * Chinedum Ndukwe – National Football League safety * Jack Nicklaus – iconic PGA champion in World Golf Hall of Fame * Brady Quinn – quarterback, Notre Dame and National Football League * Chris Quinn – National Basketball Association guard * Jay Richardson – National Football League defensive end * Ed Whitson - Major League Baseball pitcher * Chris Wood – actor * Vince Workman – National Football League running back See also * Irish place names in other countries * Dublin Core * Dublin, California References External links * City website * Convention & Visitors Bureau * Category:Dublin, Ohio Category:Cities in Ohio Category:Cities in Delaware County, Ohio Category:Cities in Franklin County, Ohio Category:Cities in Union County, Ohio Category:Populated places established in 1802 Category:1802 establishments in the Northwest Territory Category:Irish-American culture in Ohio Category:Japanese-American culture in Ohio